The present invention relates to a nonaqueous battery using a battery separator.
There is known a flat type nonaqueous battery in which an alternate laminate of positive electrode plates, negative electrode plates and separators alternately is sealed together with an electrolytic solution in a package of metal-synthetic resin laminate film. As such battery separators, commonly used are those of microporous resin films (e.g. microporous polyolefin films) as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-287176.